Legend of Fire and Wind
by Digimon Forever
Summary: [COMPLETED] It's the end of school and summer begins, with Takuya not excited about it at all. All that changes with him asking Izumi out on a first date. Like Winter in Meric Land before it, Legend of Fire and Wind is this year's Ramadan gift story.


**Author's Notes:** Like Winter in Meric Land before it, this one-shot story is my gift story this Ramadan, Ramadan '06. The date I upload this story is special to me in my own way. This is my first try on a pure frontier story. She might never find out about this, but this story goes out to my special sweetheart. To new first time experiences! Remia...

**Summary:** Happens after Revival of Ancient Ornithmon. I thought of this story on the 29th of August 2006. It's a one-shot and the special gift story for this year's Ramadan '06. Takuya asks Izumi out on a memorable first date. It's the end of school and summer begins, with Takuya not excited about it at all. All that changes with him asking Izumi out on a first date.

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Legend of Fire and Wind_

_**Memories of First Experiences**_

_Ramadan '06  
My gift story this Ramadan_

_By Scentomon_

* * *

Takuya entered his parents' home, sighing. The last day of school was over and the summer had begun. He shut the door behind him and with his school bag over his shoulder, headed towards his room in a rush, avoiding and ignoring his younger brother Shinya. Takuya shut his bedroom door behind him and dumped his school bag onto his bed. This summer was one of those summers that Takuya wasn't going to enjoy.

Just the previous summer, he and five other teens were sent to the Digital World to save it from destruction. First there was Cherubimon and his evil ancient spirits, and then came Lucemon and the final battle. Takuya enjoyed it, but wouldn't go on such a journey again. Although the journey had its ups and downs, Takuya did enjoy gaining the friends he did that summer, which he shared his journey with. The most enjoyable was getting to know Izumi.

Passing his small study and surprisingly clean floor and room, Takuya didn't dare glance at his cellular, which was once his D-Scanner, the D-Scanner of Fire. Memories of Agnimon; Vritramon; Emperor Greymon and Susanoomon all flashed through his mind, along moments with Izumi and his four other friends, but especially Izumi. Takuya took off his olive cap and stared at it in his hands. He still had his clothes that he had on when he was forced into the Digital World.

His goggles were hanging nearby on a hook. As much as he wouldn't go through the journey again, Takuya couldn't help but continue on wearing the same clothes. His red, half-sleeve shirt; his yellow t-shirt; his leather gloves and his pants. While glancing at his cap, Takuya remembered his quick journey with the chilling experience of the human type Digimon and beast type Digimon fighting, but what chilled him was Ornithmon.

That had happened just several days after the final battle. One thing was for sure, Takuya wasn't going through such a thing again. He knew how it was done and decided this time that if it repeated with the cellular stuff, he would decide to ignore it. He was more than willing to give up his spirits. He would glad for Kouji when they found Kouchi alive and well. What hurt him the most was after the experience with Ornithmon, with Izumi heading back to Italy. Takuya sure did miss her.

Since it was the last day of school, there was no homework for Takuya to achieve and so he could spend the day as he liked. There was going to be the first Spirit Reunion in the park, where the others would be, all except for Izumi. They titled their adventure Ancient Spirit Trails. If Chiaki wasn't so bad, Takuya would have sworn that he would fall in love with her. He wondered if she and the other bad humans were like Kouchi, if they were out there somewhere alive and safe.

Takuya knew he had feelings for Chiaki and for Izumi. But there was no choice there. Both were 'unavailable' to him, wherever Chiaki was. The reunion won't be for another few hours. Takuya lied back down on his bed on his back and stared at the ceiling of his room. He unconsciously kicked off his shoes and after a few moments heard a knock at his bedroom door. Takuya ignored it the first time, but when it came again, he realized something.

Shinya wouldn't knock; he would just barge into the room without any permission, and then Takuya would literally have to kick him out. Whoever was knocking, it wasn't Shinya.

"Go away!" Takuya yelled.

"Takuya? Are you O.K. dear?" Mrs. Kanbara's voice asked.

"I'm fine mom!" Takuya replied.

There was a moment of silence and afterwards Takuya heard footsteps distancing from his bedroom's door, heading further and further away. Deciding to pass the time by taking a nap, Takuya turned over onto his stomach and put his pillow over his head, to muffle any sounds that were interrupt his sleep, especially noise coming from Shinya. He wasn't worried about suffocating because he had done it before and he still lived.

It was a habit of his from before his journey in the Digital World: a bad habit and Takuya knew, but he refused to do anything about it at the moment. His heart just refused to act. Working like a charm, like it always did before and always would do, Takuya dozed off into a blissful; quiet nap.

* * *

The few hours passed by smoothly and Takuya didn't even notice them, since he was sleeping after all. During the few hours of sleep, Shinya came in a few times to annoy his older brother, but left the room, disappointed that he was sleeping. One or twice his mother came in to check up on him, and just as soon as she entered, she left.

Luckily for Takuya, he had set his alarm before he had went to school and so it woke him up some time before the reunion, so he would have time to get ready. Once the alarm went off, Takuya opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the ceiling. Remembering the reunion, he quickly sat up in his bed and glanced around in a hurry. Realizing something, he blinked and glanced at the head of his bed, seeing his pillow there.

Last Takuya remembered was that he had put it over his head. It probably was his mother who took it off and put it back in place. Takuya shrugged, not caring much about it. He got up onto his feet and started preparing himself for the reunion.

* * *

"As always, I'm the first. First reunion and thunder is first. Just once it would be nice to show up with others arriving before you." Junpei sighed.

He was in the Shibuya Park, just standing idly with his back to a tree, with the chosen's tree-house above him. Junpei was idly throwing up a small rock and catching it, time and time again, bored out of his mind. His clothes were the same from when he was in the Digital World, with the same blue coat he wore. Like Takuya -and surely the others-, Junpei couldn't help but wear the same clothes that forced him into the Digital World.

Unlike Takuya, Junpei was ready for another adventure into the Digital World. Like Takuya, Junpei's favorite moments in the Digital World was meeting Izumi. To Junpei, it was the best moment in his entire life. Fortunately, Junpei didn't know of Takuya's love for Izumi. Although Junpei thought it wasn't, his feelings for Izumi were just a crush and nothing serious, where as Takuya's feelings were serious.

Junpei knew of Izumi leaving back to Italy and surprisingly, it didn't matter much to him, or affect him much. Junpei was soon to find out that his interest in Izumi was only a crush. After throwing the small rock into the air, Junpei glanced to his right and the small rock fell to the ground. Junpei froze in surprise, seeing a familiar person approaching the tree-house.

The tree-house was built after they all had returned from their adventure with Ornithmon. The entire chosen participated in building it, except for Izumi who was away. Now, that one chosen that was away, returned and was approaching the reunion location. Izumi had on her digital world clothes, with a necklace of white rose beads in it, hanging around her neck. Junpei glanced at his own clothes, saw that he added nothing to it and sweat-dropped.

"Takuya." Izumi muttered, reaching Junpei.

Junpei blinked and turned his sight towards Takuya, hoping that he wasn't wearing anything new. To Junpei's left, Takuya approached both Junpei and Izumi. Izumi was standing in front of Junpei and looking straight at Takuya. Once noticing that Takuya wasn't wearing anything extra, Junpei was barely relieved, until he saw the change. Takuya's red, half-sleeve shirt was around his waist like a belt. As for the rest of his uniform, nothing was different and everything else was in place.

Takuya's eyes lit up when he saw Izumi. He restrained himself from smiling, upon reaching them. He just stared Izumi into her eyes, with Izumi staring him back into his eyes. Junpei cleared his throat and both turned to him.

"Hey J.P. So I'm not the last." Takuya muttered, glancing around him.

"Yeah. Tomoki; Kouji and Kouchi still need to arrive." Junpei nodded.

"Well, let's go up into the tree-house and wait for them." Izumi suggested.

"I'm up for that." Junpei immediately agreed.

He sweat-dropped, noticing that Izumi wanted Takuya's response and didn't care about his. It was then that Junpei started to realize something. Izumi and Takuya stared each other into the eye, until Takuya eventually replied. He nodded.

"Let's." He agreed.

Izumi smiled and nodded her head. Both turned to Junpei and waited. Junpei blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Well... Aren't you going to go up, or should we go first?" Takuya asked.

Junpei sweat-dropped, "Of course. How stupid of me." He muttered.

Junpei turned around and climbed up the stairs made on the tree. With Junpei finally away, Izumi turned back to Takuya.

"When did you return?" Takuya asked, looking Izumi in the eyes.

"A few days ago." Izumi replied sweetly.

"Why didn't you call or come by?" Takuya asked.

Izumi shrugged, "At first I did, but then I remembered about the reunion and of you telling me about the tree-house here in the park. Once I remembered, I talked with my dad and was able to convince him to allow me to return here by myself. So here I am." She explained.

Takuya nodded, "It's good to see you again Zoë." He whispered.

"You too Takuya." Izumi whispered.

"What are you two doing down there?" A voice asked from above. "Making out?"

Takuya and Izumi lowered their heads in unison and blushed. Takuya was quicker in recovering and he looked back up, to see Kouchi looking down at them from the tree-house. He blinked.

"Hey! Are the rest up there?" He asked.

Kouchi nodded, "Pretty much, it's just you two that are missing." He informed, pointing at the two.

Takuya nodded, "Sure thing. We're coming up." He informed.

Kouchi nodded and vanished out of sight.

"I'll go first." Takuya decided.

"I'd prefer that." Izumi agreed.

Takuya grabbed the stairs and climbed up the ladder. Behind him, Izumi followed.

* * *

Takuya reached the tree-house's open hatch and with a slight push, pushed himself onto the floor of the tree-house. He turned around, with his knees bent, looking down and offered a hand to Izumi. Izumi took it and with Takuya's help, climbed up the rest of the way. Both standing up, the two glanced around and saw slight additions in the rest of the group.

Tomoki was there in his digital world clothes, but with the addition of a light blue bowtie on his neck. What either of them didn't notice before was that Kouchi was wearing a black tie. Kouji was wearing a white tie, lying down with his eyes close, gently rocking on one of the hammocks in the tree-house. Junpei took a seat and knelt backwards, putting his legs up and resting them on the table. Tomoki was just sitting cross-legged on the ground.

After seeing all that, Takuya took his seat on his own hammock. There were six hammocks in all, including one for Izumi, that they made. Each hammock was the color of their element. Kouji was in his hammock, colored white like light; Takuya's was colored red like fire; Tomoki's was colored light blue like ice; Izumi's was colored purple like wind; Junpei's was colored yellow like thunder and last but not least, Kouchi's was colored black like darkness.

Seeing her hammock and realizing that it was hers, she got onto it and lied down, keeping her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling of the tree-house. She realized that by putting up a hammock for her, she reasoned that the rest were thinking of her.

"O.K. Shouldn't one of us like say a speech for this?" Junpei asked.

Standing, with his arms folded and his back to the wood wall of the tree-house, near one of the small balconies, Kouchi shrugged.

"Does anyone have a speech prepared in the first place?" He asked.

"Not me. It's not my place to do speeches." Tomoki informed.

"Neither is it mine. If it's one of our places in doing it, it's yours Takuya, considering you led us back in the Digital World." Junpei stated, staring at Takuya.

Takuya raised his head and stared curiously at Junpei. A lot was on Takuya's mind, especially after seeing Izumi. He didn't hear a word Junpei said, because he was spaced out. Realizing that he heard nothing, Junpei sweat-dropped. Kouji opened his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Takuya might have led us in the Digital World, but that doesn't make him any different from us. He hasn't got a speech ready and honestly if he did, I would nap right here in my hammock through it. It's more than enough that we're all here... with most of us wearing some additional clothing." He informed, gently chuckling to himself.

Junpei heaved, closing his eyes. He bent the chair he was on backwards more and Kouji looked in his direction upon hearing a crashing noise. He kept straight and serious, but Kouchi; Tomoki and Izumi all laughed, even Takuya couldn't help but smile. Junpei was flat on his back on the ground, with him apparently falling backwards onto his back. The chair was broken under Junpei and he grumbled some words to himself, getting up.

Takuya blinked, "Did you lose weight J.P.?" He asked.

That got the attention of the others. They all stared at Junpei and noticed that he was thinner. Junpei shrugged.

"Oh, so now you notice. Yeah, I lost some weight during the school." He nodded.

"Weird. You probably should have gained more weight during school." Kouchi muttered, with his head lowered.

Even Kouji couldn't help but laugh a little with the others. Junpei's face turned red with anger, and decided to restrain it. He went over to his yellow hammock and laid down on his back in it. Junpei made sure that the hammock would take his weight.

"Well, can't we look back at how the Digital World changed us, or developed us?" Tomoki asked, glancing around at the others.

Kouji shrugged and laid his head back in the hammock, closing his eyes.

"Here we go. I'll be taking 45 people. Don't wake me up or ask me anything." He announced.

"Why don't you start Tommy?" Izumi suggested.

"O.K." Tomoki nodded.

He got up onto his feet and took a seat at the table, putting his hands on it. So, one by one, each chosen and guardian for life went through what they liked about the Digital World; how it changed them and etc. After Tomoki was Takuya, then it was Izumi's turn; followed by Junpei and finally Kouchi. Kouji didn't have a turn, since he was faking 'sleep', but that didn't matter to the others. His fake 'snoring' indicated that he was faking it all, just to avoid his turn.

Neither Takuya nor Junpei mentioned that meeting Izumi was the favorite part for them. Izumi, however, mentioned that even though she was the only girl in the group, she had fun times with them all, indicating Takuya especially. Kouji was aware of all the talk and smiled to himself, momentarily stopping his snoring, upon hearing what Izumi said about Takuya. Junpei was crushed, but realized then that Izumi wasn't meant for him and that his love for her wasn't serious, but only a crush.

* * *

When it was finally all over, it was pass dusk and Kouji 'woke' up from his nap.

"Did I miss it?" He asked, with 'sleepy' eyes.

Kouchi chuckled, "That sure was a long 45."

Kouji rolled his eyes and lied his head back down into the hammock.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm staying here for the night." He explained.

"I told my mom that I would spend the night out." Takuya agreed.

"At first my mom refused to allow me to come, but I eventually convinced that I would spend the night with close friends, which are like older siblings to me, at one of my friends' home." Tomoki informed.

"So we're all staying here tonight. How wonderful." Junpei remarked, closing his eyes in his hammock.

Tomoki and Kouchi went over to their hammocks and lied down on their backs in them. Takuya and Izumi stayed awake, while the rest drifted off to sleep. Being sure that they were all asleep, both Takuya and Izumi snuck out of their hammocks and went out into one of the balconies. A cool night breeze blew and Izumi shivered slightly. Takuya undid his t-shirt from around his waist and hung it affectionately around Izumi's neck, helping her warm up a little.

With that done, Takuya lent onto the wooden railing beside Izumi and just gazed out into the night.

"... I'm glad I came when I did. I didn't want to miss this opportunity." Izumi whispered.

"... Neither did I. I wasn't thrilled much about it at first, but when I saw you, that all changed." Takuya whispered, not taking his eyes off of the horizon.

Izumi turned to him, "Do you mean that?" She asked.

"..." Takuya remained silent.

Izumi sighed and turned her sight back to the horizon.

"I thought so." She whispered.

Deciding on his approach and to take his chance, Takuya sighed and turned his sight towards Izumi.

"... I was thinking if you would... like want to... like go out... on a date some time?" Takuya asked, a bit nervous.

'Finally!' Izumi thought, smiling.

She didn't turn to look at Takuya.

"I would love to Takuya." She replied.

Takuya nodded.

'Yes!' He thought.

"... It's getting a little chilly out here. What do you say we head back inside?" Takuya asked.

He turned around and was about to walk back in, but Izumi held his arm back, making Takuya turn to her.

"Does this mean we're like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked.

She let go of Takuya and Takuya shrugged.

"I guess so, after the first date." He smiled.

Izumi nodded, "After the first date." She agreed.

With Takuya's red t-shirt still tied around her neck, Izumi grabbed Takuya's hand and walked back in, with both holding the other's hand. Takuya didn't mind it and he more than welcomed it. In the dark, Kouchi glanced at them for a moment and noticed the two holding hands, he understood what had just happened between the two. He smiled and turned his head away from them. Noticing that they were all still sleeping, Takuya let go of Izumi's hand, heading towards his hammock.

Izumi stopped him.

"Takuya, your t-shirt." She whispered, reminding him.

With his back in the hammock, Takuya glanced at it. He grinned and closed his eyes.

"I'll get it back in the morning." He informed, whispering.

Izumi heaved and got into her hammock. She took off her cap and the t-shirt. She grabbed hold of the t-shirt on her stomach. In a matter of moments, everything was quiet and it appeared that everyone was sleeping. In his dark corner, Kouchi smiled to himself contently, staring up at the ceiling of the tree-house.

"This is just the beginning of many nights up. I'll sleep during the day starting from tomorrow." He whispered.

THE END

SECTION 24: DIGIMON FRONTIER: LEGEND OF FIRE AND WIND IS OVER

4:10 PM - SATURDAY - 23.9.2006

THIS IS SCENTOMON SIGNING OFF

**Author's Notes:** That's it for this one-shot. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'm planning a sequel for this, which is probably another one-shot, or a novel, I'm not quite sure. Does this one-shot deserve a sequel or not? Please say your opinion in your review, or don't, I repeat, don't review at all. Remia!


End file.
